White Christmas
by Jezzie Lynn
Summary: Inuyasha has grown accustomed to getting lots of extravagant gifts from his many admirers. After going to a Christmas party with his friend Miroku, will he finally find someone who isn't an admirer, and end up becoming the devotee himself?
1. Chapter 1

**White Christmas**

Note- Since I love Christmas so much, I decided to go ahead and attempt to write a cute, Christmas story. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, or any songs used in this fiction. And any similarities this story has with any other work is completely coincidence. Thank you.

Summary- Inuyasha has grown accustomed to getting lots of extravagant gifts from his many admirers. However, after going to a Christmas party with his friend Miroku, will he finally find someone who _isn't _an admirer, and end up becoming the devotee himself?

* * *

_One_

Inuyasha was leaning back deep into his sofa, closing his eyes and savoring the warmth from the newly installed heater. He could hear his brother's girlfriend Rin in the other room, giggling and singing along with a Christmas song. He scoffed. Sesshomaru and Rin had been together for what had seemed like forever and it didn't appear as if they were planning on separating anytime soon.

They didn't live with him in his shabby apartment, and were only over because he refused to wrap his gifts -- whenever he bothered to purchase any -- and Rin always offered to do it for him. Sesshomaru, of course, was always closely in tow, being the overprotective dog he was.

Rin giggled again and Inuyasha focused his delicate hearing on the song that was currently playing.

_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
Only a hippopotamus will do  
Don't want a doll, no dinky Tinker Toy  
I want a hippopotamus to play with and enjoy_

_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
I don't think Santa Claus will mind, do you?  
He won't have to use our dirty chimney flue  
Just bring him through the front door,  
that's the easy thing to do_

_I can see me now on Christmas morning,  
creeping down the stairs  
Oh what joy and what surprise  
when I open up my eyes  
to see a hippo hero standing there_

_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
Only a hippopotamus will do  
No crocodiles, no rhinoceroses  
I only like hippopotamuses_

_And hippopotamuses like me too_

_Mom says the hippo would eat me up, but then  
Teacher says a hippo is a vegetarian_

He rolled his eyes. Could Christmas get any weirder?

"Sesshomaru, hand me the tape, please." Rin said.

Inuyasha relaxed once again, pinned his ears back, and decided to grab a bit of sleep. Miroku's phone call would wake him up, undoubtedly. Just as he was dozing, Rin entered the room and said, "Here. Another present from one of your many admirers."

Inuyasha took it from her, gave it a light shake, and handed it back. "I won't open it now. I don't feel like it."

Rin put one hand on her hip while holding the present with the other. "You're not _supposed _to open it for another week and a half!"

He waved her off. "Whatever. Just stick it under the tree."

Sighing, Rin placed the medium sized, neatly wrapped, box beneath the pathetic excuse for a tree. The tree was an over-used fake one with two or three strings of lights, most of the bulbs blown out, and a couple ornaments here and there. Deciding not to suggest to him that he should think about getting a new tree -- as well as decorate it more -- she left the room, leaving Inuyasha alone.

-----

Kagome sighed as she finished decorating her white Christmas tree. It was actually quite beautiful, in her opinion. She had always loved Christmas, and it had always been her duty to decorate the Christmas tree. Now that she had a home of her own -- okay, an apartment -- she got to decorate _everything _if she so desired. This year, she had a stocking -- only one since she was the only one there -- a fully decorated white tree, Christmas lights around the ceiling and on her balcony. She also had a wreath on her door.

Sighing with obvious satisfaction, she collapsed onto her soft couch and closed her eyes. Just as she was beginning to doze, the phone's annoying ring awoke her, and she jumped up with a start. Groaning, she rose to her feet and answered it.

"Hey, girl," Sango, her best friend, said on the other line. "I've been thinking."

Kagome smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Should I be afraid?"

"Of what?" Sango sounded insulted, but she giggled and said, "No, you shouldn't."

Kagome laughed. "All right, what have you been thinking about?"

"There's a Christmas party," Sango began, "at Shiori's. It's tomorrow night. I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"And why would I want to do that?" Kagome asked, making her friends suffer. She fidgeted with an ornament on the Christmas tree, the familiar colors and feeling of the round ball brought back unwanted memories, but she pushed them aside.

"Aw, come on!" Sango begged. "Why _wouldn't _you want to go?"

"As much as I love Christmas, Sango," Kagome began, "You know how I feel about parties."

"I know," Sango admitted, a sad note echoing in her voice. "And I'm sorry. But can't you just put it behind you?"

Kagome released the ornament, causing it to swing back and forth from the branch on the tree. Sure, she could let it all go. She already had, right? It had been a year and a half, and she had let it all go. So why did she still have the ornament? Why did she still have the little things that reminded her daily? "I already have," Kagome said, smiling. "That's why I'll go with you."

Sango said, "Personally, I don't think you _have _let it -- wait, you will?"

Kagome chuckled. "Of course I will."

"Thank you, Kagome!" Sango exclaimed. "I love you!"

"I know you do," Kagome said. "Call me tomorrow and let me know what time you're coming to get me."

"Will do," Sango said. "By the way -- wear something cute."

"Like what?"

"Well, I know most of the girls are wearing Santa Claus girl outfits. You know, with the skirt and boots and the Santa hat?" Sango offered. "Go get that."

Kagome sighed. "All right. I go and get it tomorrow."

"Okay. Talk to you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Kagome hung up and placed the phone back in the charger. It wasn't going to be that bad…was it?

"_Koga, I love you."_

"_I love you, too, Kagome."_

_Kagome hung the ornament on the tree that had 'Koga and Kagome, Christmas '04' on it and smiled at him. She was wearing the new outfit that he had bought her, complete with the jewelry, too._

_They had met at a Christmas party, and had been together for nearly two years. This was another Christmas that they would spend together. Another Christmas where they'd have fun, enjoying one other's company. _

_That is until he left her. He just got up and left her, leaving a note saying that he had mixed emotions and that he needed his space…that he'd found someone else. Ayame was her name, and stealing men was her game. _

_She'd come along and tore down the love that Koga and Kagome had built, had shared, that had once been so strong. _

"Apparently, it wasn't as strong as we'd thought." She said to herself. "If it had been so strong, it wouldn't have been so easily broken…would it?"

She exhaled loudly and collapsed onto her bed. She was tired, and besides, she had a shopping trip to go on in the morning.

* * *

Note- Yeah, I know it was short. But I hope you liked it so far. 


	2. Chapter 2

**White Christmas**

Note- Since I love Christmas so much, I decided to go ahead and attempt to write a cute, Christmas story. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, or any songs used in this fiction. And any similarities this story has with any other work is completely coincidence. Thank you.

Summary- Inuyasha has grown accustomed to getting lots of extravagant gifts from his many admirers. However, after going to a Christmas party with his friend Miroku, will he finally find someone who _isn't _an admirer, and end up becoming the devotee himself?

* * *

_Two_

Inuyasha muttered under his breath as he walked down the street. The weather was biting cold and he could see his breath. He never liked it whenever he could see his breath coming out in white tufts and disappearing. What he hated more was the fact that he had to go with Miroku to some stupid party at some chick's house. Her name was Shiori.

He didn't know why he had to go -- he didn't know the wench, and he certainly didn't know any of the people Miroku listed off, like Sango and Kagome. Who were they? What was the point in having him attend when no one knew him and he didn't know anyone there?

He growled as his mind flashed back to the conversation:

"_Why can't you go?" Miroku demanded._

"_Why do I _have _to go?" Inuyasha wanted to know, ignoring his friend's question._

"_Because, you owe it to me." Miroku said, matter-of-factly. "I'm your best friend, man. It's just a party."_

"_Yeah, and I don't know anyone there." Inuyasha protested. "So why go?"_

"_So you can _meet _new people." Miroku shot back._

"_I don't want to." Inuyasha stated simply._

"_Why?"_

"_Cause I don't!" Inuyasha shouted. "End of story!"_

"_You just don't want to because there won't be any of your many 'admirers' there." Miroku said, the venom in his voice stinging Inuyasha. "I don't see why they like you."_

"_That's not it." Inuyasha argued. "And why don't you?"_

"_You're arrogant, greedy, ungrateful, and lazy." Miroku offered. "So just go get a nice dress shirt or something and come with me tomorrow night. After that, you can stay at home for all I care."_

_Inuyasha just growled and reluctantly agreed._

So here he was, on his way out to the nearest store to find a nice shirt and pair of jeans, in the biting cold, cursing his friend under his breath.

He stopped at the store and, upon noticing their high prices, quickly turned heel and left. He finally found a decent store with decent prices and went inside. It was a relief to get out of the cold. He shook himself, like the dog he was, and scanned the large room for a place to start looking. Once found, he raced over toward the area and began shifting through shirts.

-----

Kagome shivered, glaring at the prices advertised in the store windows. Half of the stuff she couldn't really afford until she received her paycheck at the end of the week. Sighing, she continued on, admiring the beautiful items they had on display, and moping over the fact that she couldn't purchase them.

She shuddered as a bitter wind whipped her exposed skin, biting at the flesh. She sniffled and raced into the nearest store with the lowest prices that she had stumbled across so far.

Once inside, she took a moment to thaw out, still trembling from the icy air outside. Then, she looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of the outfit Sango had described.

She soon found a lot of red that caught her eye and she instantly raced in that direction, in a hurry to get out of there as promptly as possible. Just as she was about to turn a corner, she ran into someone's hard chest. Looking up, and appearing apologetic, she saw a guy standing there, holding onto a pair of jeans, with adorable dog ears atop his head and amber eyes. "I'm so sorry," she said rapidly. "I didn't notice you were there."

He glowered at her, but decided not to start anything and said, "Yeah, whatever." And went about his business.

Settling on not causing an altercation, Kagome looked him over one more time and went on her way, as well.

-----

Instead of going ahead and checking out and getting the heck out of there, Inuyasha elected to stay. Why? He changed his mind on leaving with the first shirt he grabbed that was his size. He decided to look around more thoroughly…

…Not.

He actually wanted to watch the girl and see what she got. She was kind of cute, with those long legs and beautiful brown eyes. She had a wonderful scent that entranced him, and he just wanted to watch her.

He shook his head. What in the world was wrong with him? She was a mortal, who was probably apprehensive toward his race. He never had anything to do with humans, other than Miroku and Rin, of course. Humans hated him as much as he hated them. That was it.

So why did he want to stay and watch the girl? She was only some stranger who had accidentally collided with him. So why did he want to dwell in the store and scrutinize her?

It was because he thought she was, well, attractive. More than attractive…stunning.

And he also thought that he was losing his mind.

Either way, he observed her as she picked out a female Santa Claus skirt with a matching shirt and a pair of black boots. She then disappeared into the fitting rooms, only to emerge a while later with the items in hand, folded up. She then headed for the check out line and he came close in tow.

She turned around and saw him, and he couldn't help but awkwardly avert his gaze. She was cute, and appeared innocent. Perhaps that was why he liked her?

He looked back at her and noticed that she bore a striking resemblance to his ex girlfriend Kikyo…

The only differences were that this girl seemed nicer, more understanding, whilst Kikyo had been cold and uninteresting. This stranger gave the impression of actually having a heart while Kikyo seemed…dead.

Once the strange girl had checked out, Inuyasha placed his items on the counter and stared at her as she walked outside into the cold air. He noticed that she shivered once and turned to look back inside at him. He noticed the pink tinge come across her face and she turned away. Soon, she vanished, and her once noticeable form was smothered in the snowflakes that had begun to fall.

Once his items were purchased, he left the store and went in the direction she had gone, letting his nose lead him, picking out her scent from among many others that mingled around in the area. Ultimately, he took notice of her slender form in the crowd and kept his wary, golden eyes on her as she shuffled through the multitude of people.

He watched as she went to an apartment and, after she had departed, went on his way, satisfied that he had followed her home and she had had a safe journey.

'What the--?' He wondered mentally, soon coming to his own apartment and going up the stairs. He burst through the door to find no one there. Good. "What in the world is _wrong_ with me?" He demanded aloud, no one responding to his question.

The truth was, he couldn't find an answer.

-----

Kagome shook off the bitter cold that threatened to devour her and sighed as she entered her apartment. That guy she had saw had been pretty handsome…

And he had been staring her down like a hawk. Perhaps there was a chance that they…?

No.

"Not that road again." She told herself firmly. "You _always _fall for people too easily, especially during the Holidays."

The phone rang and she hastily answered. It was Sango. "Hey," she said. "Did you get the outfit?"

Kagome lifted the bag up to look at it. "Yeah, I got it. Do you have one?"

"Of course I do." Sango said. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know," Kagome mumbled. "I guess I thought that you were going to try and make me look like an idiot."

"Why would I do that?" Sango asked, clearly affronted. "You're my friend, why would I do something like that?"

"I don't know. It was just a thought." Kagome muttered. "What time are you picking me up?"

"Six." Sango said tersely. "I hope you can be ready by then…?"

"Of course I can." Kagome said confidently. "I'll see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Kagome sighed and placed the newly purchased clothes on the table before running to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Note- there. She's already met Inuyasha, she just doesn't know it. I wonder what will happen at the party. Stay tuned and find out. 


	3. Chapter 3

**White Christmas**

Note- Since I love Christmas so much, I decided to go ahead and attempt to write a cute, Christmas story. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, or any songs used in this fiction. And any similarities this story has with any other work is completely coincidence. Thank you.

Summary- Inuyasha has grown accustomed to getting lots of extravagant gifts from his many admirers. However, after going to a Christmas party with his friend Miroku, will he finally find someone who _isn't _an admirer, and end up becoming the devotee himself?

* * *

_Three_

Kagome looked at herself in the full length mirror in her room. She felt weird saying it, since she rarely ever did, but she looked good. Her hair was in a bun with black ringlets hanging down around her face. The Santa skirt and shirt showed off her curves and long legs, and it looked good with her black combat boots. The sparkling jewels she was wearing shimmered in the light, and made her seem almost like a goddess.

She gingerly fingered the jewels. They were the ones Koga had bought her that Christmas two years before. They were see through and spotless, clear crystal.

Sighing, she cut the lights off and headed toward the balcony to look out of the foggy glass window. It was snowing gently, the small flakes dancing down from the sky to the ground, blanketing the rooftops in white. It was a peaceful scene, and she longed to just remain rooted to that spot and gaze out at it.

However, Sango's Eclipse pulled up by the sidewalk below her and she knew that it was time to go. She grabbed her purse, her keys, a red jacket to match her outfit, and was on her way.

-----

Inuyasha was growling as he looked at himself in the mirror. It wasn't a bad outfit at all; he loved it. It was just the fact that he was practically being forced to go to some stranger's Christmas party when he didn't want to, and that he wasn't interested in the least. That, and the fact that Rin wouldn't stop adjusting his shirt.

"Cut it out!" He finally said, exasperated.

"Oh, stop it," Rin said with a smile. "You want to look your best, now don't you?"

"For what? It's just a stinking party." He retorted hotly, his ears pinning back flat against his head.

"You never know," Rin said, her brown eyes twinkling. "You may meet a new admirer."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, but allowed her to continue straightening him up. Rin knew his weakness -- his many 'fans' that consisted of numerous beautiful women who were attracted to Inuyasha's built body.

She, however, knew that if they took the chance to get to know his personality, they'd find that he wasn't really such a gentleman with looks and brains. Oh, he _was_ smart _and_ handsome, but he had a wicked temper and tended to fly off the handle. He had a smart mouth and seemed ungrateful sometimes, but, to Rin, he was the best soon to be brother in law she could ever ask for.

She backed away from him and examined him. When she was satisfied that she'd taken care of everything, she smiled. "There now. You're ready to go."

He looked in the mirror beside him and rolled his eyes. "Why did I let him talk me into doing this?" He asked.

"Maybe because you secretly wanted to." Rin said, sounding as if she knew something that he wasn't aware of.

"Why would I _want _to go?" He asked.

"I don't know," Rin replied. "Only _you _do."

A car horn beeping annoyingly outside broke their conversation up and he walked out the door, leaving Rin and Sesshomaru alone for the evening.

-----

_Buh-bum…buh-bum…_

The music was loud, pulsing around Kagome as she made her way cautiously through the crowd of people, ignoring the sound of a baby in another room screaming and crying. She felt awkward to be at a party, considering the rough history she had had because of one. However, she was determined to push through and get it over with.

_Santa baby _

_Just slip a sable under the tree for me_

_Been an awful good girl_

_Santa baby _

_So hurry down the chimney tonight_

Inuyasha felt uptight around so many mortals, all crowded around one another, talking, laughing, even singing along with the stupid song that was echoing through the halls of the elegant home.

_Santa baby_

_A '54 convertible too, light blue_

_I'll wait up for you dear_

_Santa baby_

_So hurry down the chimney tonight_

Kagome tried to find a place on the couch to sit and stay out of the way, but soon found herself crowded by women, all talking about business and men. She pretended to be interested in the current topic.

"Did you know that Hiten and I are getting Married?" A girl Kagome assumed to be Shiori asked.

"Really?" Another woman asked. "When?"

"Christmas Eve." Shiori replied, smiling.

"How romantic!" Another woman gushed. "Where is your ring?"

Shiori held out her small hands, and there, on her slender finger, was a gorgeous diamond ring, sparkling in all its glory beneath the chandelier above them.

"Shiori, it's beautiful!"

"You're so lucky!"

"I envy you!"

Kagome suppressed a gag, and pretended to be interested in the ring. She felt as if she were disrespecting Shiori if she wasn't.

However, Kagome took notice of another woman, sitting at the end of the couch opposite her, with her head propped up in the palm of her hand, looking elsewhere. She had long black hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail and brown eyes that were dull with boredom.

This inspired her to go ahead and show her lackadaisical attitude, and also avert her eyes to gaze around the room. She was admiring the many expensive, yet magnificent, Christmas decorations adorning the walls of the giant living room, and the huge eight foot Christmas tree by the far window. She felt as if she were about to doze off when she suddenly heard:

"Well…Koga and I are also getting married."

Her eyes snapping open, she whirled around and gaped at the woman who had said it.

Ayame, her green eyes flashing, looked at Kagome. She knew who she was. She knew it well, and she was relishing the fact that she was embarrassing her here and now.

"Why, hello, Kagome." She said. "It's been a while since we last spoke to one another."

"Yes, it has," she said softly. She felt her blood boil and she couldn't help but retort with, "After all, last time we spoke, you were sleeping with my boyfriend." She was tempted to add many other things that were degrading to Ayame, but she held back and rose to her feet. "Excuse me, Shiori," she said. She paused before walking away. "By the way, congratulations on your engagement." With that, she headed outside to the back to get a breath of fresh air.

Once outside, she took a deep, cleansing breath, and closed her eyes.

"You needed a break, too?" A deep voice asked from behind her.

She gasped and spun around, her skirt twirling in a circle. The voice had frightened her, but the person she found standing there, leaning against the banister of the back porch surprised her much more. "It's you," she couldn't help but blurt.

He looked at her curiously and she couldn't help but noticed how adorable he was. "Huh?"

"From yesterday," she explained. "I saw you at the store."

He examined her and realization dawned on him. "Oh, yeah. It's a small world after all."

She smiled, feeling a bit awkward. She exhaled and placed her hands on top of the banister and looked out at the snow that was blanketing the front yard. "So why are you here?"

"My stinkin friend talked me into going." He scoffed.

"Wow, mine, too." Kagome said. "She knows I hate parties, especially after…" she broke off and blushed before quickly adding, "Never mind."

He looked at her for a moment. She _was _actually quite beautiful with those sparkling diamonds dangling down from her ears, and around her neck, and her hair hanging down around her attractive face. She had stunning eyes, full of vitality. "After what?"

"Guy problems," she admitted.

"Well, I had girl problems," he said flatly. "If it makes you feel any better."

"With who?" She wanted to know.

"What about you?" He asked, reminding her that she was being nosey while she hadn't revealed anything about herself.

"Well," she said reluctantly. "His name is--"

The door opened and out stepped the man Kagome didn't think she'd see again. She gasped out his name unwillingly.

"Koga…"

"Well, hey, Kagome." He said casually. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah," she muttered. "Not long enough…"

"Oh, come on, don't be that way." Koga chided. "You said no hard feelings. The feeling was mutual with me."

"Yeah, well, that was then." She said, looking up at him with burning eyes. "It's over, so leave me alone."

"If it is over, then why are you still wearing those jewels I bought you?" Koga inquired.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something -- she wasn't even sure of what response she was going to make -- but the strange guy beat her to it. "Look, buddy, obviously she doesn't want to be bothered."

"Excuse me?" Koga demanded, looking over at the silver haired demon standing next to Kagome.

"You heard me." Inuyasha said tersely.

"So you're her new boyfriend?" Koga demanded.

"As a matter of fact, you stinkin' wolf, I am." Inuyasha said. He noticed that Kagome's face went from disdain for Koga to shock at his words. "So I think," Inuyasha continued, "that you better leave her alone."

Koga was infuriated, and Kagome knew it. She watched as Koga lunged for the silver haired demon…

…only to be thrown out into the snow.

Kagome burst out laughing as Koga pulled himself up into a sitting position, his black hair covered in snow. Upon noticing his incensed expression, Kagome took the demon's hand and pulled him back into the house and away from the livid wolf. She found Sango and told her to catch a ride with someone else; that she'd need her car and that it was an emergency. Sango said it wasn't a problem and Kagome hauled the silver haired demon behind her and out to Sango's Eclipse.

She had the keys with her and the amber eyed man offered to drive. "You wreck it, you pay for it." She warned simply before tossing him the keys. He caught them with ease and hopped inside, Kagome in tow.

Once they were on the road, Kagome turned on the heat and leaned back into the chair.

"You okay, Kagome?" He asked.

"Fine." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Inuyasha." He said brusquely.

"Oh." She looked down at the ring on her finger, the glistening diamond that Koga had bought her. "I'm sorry about all of that back there. It seems like I'm the plague. Wherever I go, there's bad luck waiting to happen."

"It's okay." Inuyasha responded. "I know how ex boyfriends can be."

"Are you speaking from experience?" Kagome asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Hell no." Inuyasha said quickly. "I meant that ex girlfriends are the same way."

"Oh really?" Kagome asked. "Are we _that _bad?"

"Sure are." He said, his amber eyes fixed on the snowy road before them.

She examined him a moment. "Why did you do that earlier?"

"Do what?"

"Say you were my boyfriend?" She replied. "We don't even know each other."

"Do you honestly think I said it because I _want _to be your boyfriend?" He asked. "I only said it to keep him from hurting you."

Kagome was both insulted and flattered by his statement. However, she said nothing and kept her eyes on the road ahead of them. The silence around them was thick, and smothering, and she was grateful when he broke it: "Where to?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. My time at the party was ruined big time…first it was Koga's fiancé and then Koga himself…"

He looked at her, feeling a wave of pity for her. He knew how she felt. "You still love him, don't you?"

"Yes, I---what?" She demanded, angry at herself for letting herself reveal more than she meant to. "No, of course not."

"He made a good point earlier," he said simply. "You're wearing the jewelry he bought you."

"So? Can't I wear them because I like them? I think they're beautiful." She remarked. "Just because I wear them, doesn't automatically make it seem as if I'm obsessed or pining over him."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He stopped at a stop light and turned to look at her.

She felt her cheeks heat up under the pressure of his gaze. "What?"

"You look like my ex girlfriend, Kikyo." He said.

Kagome frowned. "Is that how you go around, picking up women?" She demanded. "Tossing their ex boyfriends in the snow before telling them that they look like your ex?"

"Who said I was trying to 'pick you up'?" He wanted to know, looking bored. "I just stated a simple fact." He pulled a picture from his shirt pocket and handed it to her. She examined it and saw that it was girl from the party -- the one who had been bored and had done nothing but gaze around the room with dull, almost lifeless eyes. "That's her."

"You still love her?" It was more of a statement, than a question.

"Ye---no." He said, quickly catching himself. "I don't."

"So that's why you carry her picture around in your pocket?"

"So that's why you wear those diamonds?"

The light changed and Inuyasha stepped on the gas, turning to peek at her every now and then. She would also turn and their eyes would meet. Kagome's chocolate brown eyes were still flaming from their previous topic of conversation, while Inuyasha's amber ones were bored.

She showed him where she lived -- even though he already secretly knew -- and he stopped, and parked in front of the apartment.

Realizing that he had no way home, she invited him inside, only to have him decline and walk away.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" She called out to him as he walked down the sidewalk, the snow falling around him, the wind whipping his beautiful silver hair.

"Peachy," he called back in response. "See you around."

She sort of doubted that they'd see each other, but she didn't say so. Instead, she went inside, thinking of how bad she hated Koga.

* * *

Note- there! The third chapter. How was it? Good I hope. 


	4. Chapter 4

**White Christmas**

Note- MERRY CHRISTMAS!!

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, or any songs used in this fiction. And any similarities this story has with any other work is completely coincidence. Thank you.

Summary- Inuyasha has grown accustomed to getting lots of extravagant gifts from his many admirers. However, after going to a Christmas party with his friend Miroku, will he finally find someone who _isn't _an admirer, and end up becoming the devotee himself?

* * *

_Four_

It had been two days since the party and Kagome was awoken by a loud and violent beating on her door. Groaning, she pulled herself out of bed and draped a robe around her cold body before answering the door. Sango stood there, smiling, and holding a present in her hand.

"Sango? What do you want?" Kagome asked, rubbing her tired eyes. She moved to give Sango entrance to her room, and closed the door behind her.

"To talk," Sango said.

"What's that?" Kagome asked, pointing to the present.

"I don't know…" Sango said. "Open it."

"Are you messing with me?" Kagome wanted to know, placing her hands on her hips. "And you know I don't like to open presents until Christmas day."

"I know…but it's not from me. I found it in your mailbox downstairs. There's no name with it or anything. So open it!" Sango said excitedly.

Kagome took the package from her and gave it a gentle shake. There was a light rattling inside and she felt the curiosity overwhelm her. It wasn't every day that she received presents with no name on them.

She sat on her bed and began to tear at the dark wrapping paper until it was all gone to reveal a white, elegant box with a red ribbon tied around it. She noticed Sango's eye light up with awe and she knew that if she didn't open it, then Sango would end up doing it herself.

She quickly untied to ribbon and opened the box to reveal a set of diamond earrings and a matching necklace. They were a pale green and sparkled in the dim lighting from her shades. She gasped in surprise and sat them on the bed beside of her. Sango also looked astonished.

"Who--?" She asked.

Kagome only shrugged.

"Who do you think could have…would have…?" Sango wanted to know. She came closer to examine the jewels. Kagome realized that they were more beautiful than Koga's.

"I think you should throw Koga's jeweled necklace and earrings away, Kagome." Sango said suddenly.

Kagome went into her bathroom and took the jewelry out to do just that, but stopped. She looked at the items, examining them thoroughly, and found that she bring herself to trash such beautiful diamonds. They had been expensive, she knew, and they were much too beautiful to toss away as if they were nothing.

Instead, she placed them in a safe location, along with the earrings, and put them in a jewelry box beneath her sink.

When she emerged from her bathroom, Sango asked, "Did you?"

Kagome nodded. "Yep, sure did."

Sango smiled. "Good girl." She lifted the necklace out of the box and held it up for Kagome to look at it. "It's gorgeous."

"Yeah, it is." Kagome agreed, reaching out to take them. They were cool and smooth in her hands and she found herself slipping them around her neck. Sango held the earrings out to her and she put them in her ears also.

"You look beautiful in them!" Sango gushed. "Even more beautiful than last night!"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I know! Let's go shopping!" Sango suddenly cried out.

"Shopping?" Kagome questioned. "For who?"

"Us!"

"Us?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"It's December…Christmas isn't too far off." Kagome reminded her friend. "Shouldn't we buy things for people _other _than ourselves?"

Sango frowned. "All right…but we can still buy for us!"

Kagome laughed and said, "Fine, I'll go change."

"I'll go warm the car up, I know it's cold." Sango offered, walking out the door.

Kagome sighed and slipped on a random outfit -- jeans with a dark turtle neck sweater -- and grabbed her black boots and put them on. She grabbed her keys, a beige jacket, and raced out the door.

-----

Inuyasha was driving down the street, his radio turned up loud, causing the entire truck to vibrate from the force of the bass. He wasn't listening to Christmas music -- he wasn't that kind of guy. In fact, he was listening to a hard rock song. "Animals," by Nickelback. He was leaning back into the seat, one arm extended toward the steering wheel, the other bent against the door, propping his head up. The traffic was slow going and it was infuriating. However, he was determined to keep his cool.

After sitting in non-moving traffic for what seemed to be forever -- it had only been fifteen minutes -- he decided to park on the side of the street and _walk _to the store. Groaning, he did just that, cursing Christmas time beneath his breath.

'All this for a couple stupid presents?' He asked himself.

He wouldn't have even been outside today if he hadn't decided to go ahead and buy his brother and Rin presents. Better to get them now and _attempt _to wrap them later instead of waiting until the last minute.

He climbed out of his Dodge Ram and locked it, stuffing the keys into his pants pocket before heading down the street. Snow was falling gently upon the world, blanketing everything that was untouched in pure white. He liked snow, especially when he could go snowboarding. He hadn't found the time in the past two years, however, what, with Miroku, Rin, and Sesshomaru, not to mention his job and all his admirers.

Just as he was enjoying the snowfall, he took notice of someone on the opposite side of the street. Pausing to take a second, more thorough glance, he noticed that it was the girl from the party. Kagome. And who was that with her? Wasn't that that Sango girl Miroku couldn't stop talking about?

Wow, Kagome was still just as stunning in her beige jacket and jeans, with her turtle neck sweater and boots. Looking meticulously, he became aware of the fact that she was wearing diamond earrings and a diamond necklace. They weren't the ones from the previous night, either. He smirked. They were the pale green diamonds he had bought for her.

He jogged across the street -- not afraid of getting hit by a car going two miles an hour -- and trailed along behind them. He didn't want to be seen by the two human girls in front of him.

They were laughing about something, and he didn't even try to find out what. He wasn't too interested. He was only curious if they mentioned anything about him.

"You know, Kagome, you really _do _look beautiful in those diamonds." Sango commented.

Boy, was she right on that one. Inuyasha had to agree.

"All right, cut it out, already." Kagome said, her face tinged with pink.

"Well, you do! If you ever find out who bough those diamonds, you need to thank them a hundred times." Sango said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. She wouldn't have had to thank him a hundred times. Heck, she'd only have to say a simple "thanks."

They finally turned and went into a nearby store -- probably only because they were cold -- and he followed suit. There were all kinds of things in this store, and he decided to stray away from the girls and look at something interesting, instead of getting stuck watching them look at girlie things. He wandered away toward the movies and decided to pick out a movie for later. There were so many choices, so he finally settled on "The Marine." (A/N: This is an AWESOME movie!)

He was walking out of the movie section when he crashed into Kagome. She looked up, her russet eyes startled at having collided with someone. When she noticed it was him, her chocolate eyes relaxed. "Oh, Inuyasha, sorry. What are you doing here?"

"Christmas shopping." He said truthfully.

She examined the contents in his hand. "The Marine?" She questioned. "Seems like something you'd want to see. Are you sure you're shopping for someone else or just yourself?" She quirked an eyebrow incredulously.

"Well, I was getting to everyone else." He said sheepishly, feeling awkward at having been caught buying for himself. He didn't have as much holiday spirit as everyone else. He was not a Grinch by any means. He just wasn't as happy about the holidays.

Kagome laughed at him. "Well, don't feel bad. We're kind of out to buy for us. It was Sango's idea." She glanced away before bringing her eyes up to meet his. "You know, I've been wanting to see that movie, too."

"Wanna come over?" He suddenly asked.

Kagome looked flustered and confused at the same time.

"To watch the movie," he added.

Kagome smiled. "Sure, why not?"

"Tonight at seven?" He asked.

"Sure. Remember where I live?"

"Duh."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Fine. Pick me up then."

"Kagome! Come on!" Sango waved at her friend from across the store.

Kagome giggled. "I gotta go. I'll see you at seven." She began to walk away, but paused. She veered around and said, "By the way, thanks for everything last night. I owe ya one." She waved at him and ran away toward Sango.

Watching her leave, Inuyasha couldn't help but realize that he was fond of Kagome.

Why? He had no idea.

* * *

Note- There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it. Kagome has to go to his house later on. Oh man. Stay tuned to find out what happens.

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas! I hope you get good presents! XD


	5. Chapter 5

**White Christmas**

Note- Thanks for all of your support, ideas, and suggestions. I appreciate it. Merry late Christmas and I hope you all have a Happy New Year!!

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, or any songs used in this fiction. And any similarities this story has with any other work is completely coincidence. Thank you.

Summary- Inuyasha has grown accustomed to getting lots of extravagant gifts from his many admirers. However, after going to a Christmas party with his friend Miroku, will he finally find someone who _isn't _an admirer, and end up becoming the devotee himself?

* * *

_Five_

Kagome anxiously adjusted her shirt, only to frown fretfully at herself in the mirror and readjust it.

"Why are you so nervous?" Sango asked from behind her. She was propped up on her bed, leaning into the pillows. She had paused in her reading of a brand new mystery novel in order to inspect her friend. "It's just to go watch a movie."

"Yeah, well…I don't want to look like a slob." Kagome said.

"_He's _the slob." Sango argued. "Well, that's what Miroku told me."

"And you're going to listen to some strange guy you met at a stupid party?" Kagome questioned.

"He's Inuyasha's best friend." Sango shot back.

Kagome sighed, her breath quivering with restless anxiety. She finally settled on leaving her shirt as it was and straightened out her jeans before collapsing into a nearby chair to put her sneakers on. Once that task was completed, she sat, tapping her foot against the hard wood floor.

Sango was endeavoring to read her new book, only to have Kagome's constant nervous tapping try her nerves and she closed her book, exasperated. "All right. Enough."

Kagome looked at her in a confused manner. "What?"

"You are way too nervous about this." Sango pointed out, sounding like a doctor. "Why? Do you find him attractive? Do you like him? Or are you afraid to spend two seconds alone with him?"

"Well…" Kagome clasped her hands together in her lap and looked down at them, not really seeing them. "I don't know exactly. I mean, I'm not afraid of him, or anything like that."

"So you like him?" Sango asked.

"No -- I mean, well, not exactly." Kagome struggled.

"You think he's attractive, and you're having conflicting emotions. I see." Sango pondered for a moment. "It's cause of Koga that you're all worked up, right? You don't want to trust anyone else, but you want to trust him because you kind of like him. I get it."

Kagome didn't bother to protest that she didn't like Inuyasha. They didn't even know each other! Sure, Koga played a big role as far as her love life was concerned -- whenever she _had _one -- but she was sure she didn't like Inuyasha.

So why did her heart miss a beat when his truck pulled up and he climbed out? Why was her breathing ragged when she raced down the stairs to meet him? Why did she feel weird around him when she climbed up into his Dodge and he drove down the road?

"You cold?" He asked. When she nodded, he turned the heat up more. "Those diamonds you were wearing earlier -- did Koga get those for you, too?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Who got them, then?"

"I don't know." She replied.

"You don't know?"

"No. Sango found them in my mailbox." She turned and looked at him. "So I don't know who got them for me."

"Well, they're nice." He said.

"Yeah, they are." She said, gazing out the window.

"Even nicer on you." He blurted.

She whipped her head around to gape at him. She noticed that he was looking in a different direction, avoiding her gaze. Smiling to herself, feeling immense pleasure on the inside, she turned and stared out the window once again. The ride was quiet, with neither of them saying anything, yet, never feeling awkward enough to be inspired to speak.

Eventually, they reached an apartment that resembled Kagome's, with six floors, decorated balconies on every floor, except one.

"Which one is yours?" She asked. "Wait -- let me guess. The fifth floor with no lights?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Yep, that's my place, all right."

"No decorations?" She asked.

"Never been much of a Christmas fan." He replied.

He ran around and opened her door for her to get out and they proceeded up the steps. She was ahead of him, about to step on the third flight of stairs when he suddenly seized her up into his strong arms and jumped over the steps. She squeaked in flustered surprise and clung onto him tightly. When she gave him a questioning glance, he said, "Some idiot spilled water there and it's slippery. Didn't want you to fall. Besides, it's faster this way." He didn't stop and put her back on her feet. Instead, he just leapt right on up to the fifth floor and stopped outside of 5b. His room.

He placed her back down on her feet and unlocked his room. Kagome felt her heart rate increasing as he stepped inside and switched the lights on. She followed him inside and closed the door behind her.

Unlike the balcony outside, the inside was gorgeous. He had stockings pinned on the wall next to a big, fully decorated Christmas tree, complete with some presents beneath them. There were a couple of lights pinned on the walls all around the living room, giving off a pale, homey glow. There were three candles and Christmas placemats on the kitchen table. Some Christmas cards that he had received were standing up on top of the television for all to see.

"I thought you weren't much of a Christmas fan…" she said in awe as she examined the room. She never noticed when he took her coat off of her and hung it up on a rack.

"Not really. This year is one of my less-decorated years." He said.

Kagome shot him an 'are you kidding?' look.

"Yeah, I'm kidding. I decorated more this year." He said. "Only cause I'm having a party here with a few close friends. We're gonna open presents and just hang out. Maybe go to a fair or something."

"Sounds fun," Kagome said, hating herself for feeling that pang of envy strike her in the gut.

"You're invited," he said.

She jerked her eyes away from the dazzling Christmas tree to gape at him. "What?"

"I said you're invited," he repeated before going into the living room. "It's tomorrow night at five thirty," she heard him call.

It took her a few moments to get over the initial shock of being invited somewhere. By then, he called, "Come on! Movie's starting!"

It was a great movie. It was about a marine named John Triton who had disobeyed direct orders in order to save the lives of three other marines. This action, however, gets him discharged from the marine core and he goes back home to his loving wife Kate. Deciding to take a trip, they leave the next day, heading toward the mountains. However, when they stop for gas, so do a group of dangerous and murderous jewel thieves. After one of the group members murders a police officer, they take Kate as their hostage and run, leaving John for dead at the gas station, which explodes. John, on the other hand, will not let them get away with his wife so easily and ends up running them down through the South Carolina swamps. He uses his animalistic rage and killer instincts which made him a threat overseas to catch up with them. The movie was full of explosions, twists, and fight scenes. Kagome loved it.

Once the movie was over, it was almost nine o'clock. Yawning, Kagome stretched and said, "Thanks for inviting me here. I really wanted to see it."

"No problem." He said. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at five."

"Sounds good," she said.

"All right. Come on, I'll take you home."

Kagome nodded and allowed him to carry her down the stairs just as he had brought her up them. She smiled the entire time.

* * *

Note- there you have it. I hope you enjoyed. By the way, this story is going to be short. Maybe ten chapters at the most. It will be short, sweet, and cute. Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6

**White Christmas**

Note- I hope you're enjoying this so far.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, or any songs used in this fiction. And any similarities this story has with any other work is completely coincidence. Thank you.

Summary- Inuyasha has grown accustomed to getting lots of extravagant gifts from his many admirers. However, after going to a Christmas party with his friend Miroku, will he finally find someone who _isn't _an admirer, and end up becoming the devotee himself?

* * *

_Six_

Kagome looked at herself in the full length mirror. She was wearing the same Santa skirt outfit that she had been wearing at the party where she had met Inuyasha, along with the necklace and earring set she had received from the anonymous person the day before.

She couldn't understand why she was so uncomfortable and self conscious. The last time she had dressed up in this outfit she had been fine. She felt as if she had gotten everything perfect. This time, however, she felt fidgety and was constantly adjusting her hair or skirt.

Sighing and deciding to leave it alone, she walked past her white Christmas tree and out onto the balcony. It was a calm day, nice and quiet, and warmer than usual. She wasn't complaining, though. She could use a bit of warm weather.

She began fingering the jewels around her neck and exhaled gustily, wondering who could have given them to her. Who _would_ have given them to her? She didn't have any admirers or stalkers or anything, so who would have done such a thing?

Koga? No, he was getting married soon and was probably peeved at her for what Inuyasha had done to him at the party.

Sango? No, not her. She didn't have _that _much money. And even if she did, she would've waited to give them to her.

Who could it have been?

She glanced at her watch. Four fifty six. She picked up a coat and her keys and left her room, locking it behind her. She then went downstairs and waited for Inuyasha.

He showed up a few minutes later and she climbed up into his Dodge and they were on their way back to his house.

"You look nice," he said gruffly, which informed Kagome that he rarely gave out compliments.

'I guess I must look nice since he's giving me a compliment,' she thought to herself. 'Boy, do I feel special…'

Once at his apartment, they raced inside the building and up to his room. He didn't carry her this time, and she felt a tinge of disappointment. She simply brushed it off.

"People should start showing up in a few minutes." He explained, tidying up a bit before the gusts arrived.

"Are we staying here the entire time?" She asked.

"No, we're going to the fair and then the movies." He said.

"Really? To see what?" She questioned.

"Well, some people want to see 'The Holiday' but I want to see 'Wolf Creek.'" He said. (A/N: I went to see the Holiday twice. Great movie. However, I was planning on putting Black Christmas in here, only I haven't watched it yet, so I put the movie that was released last year on Christmas day in here.)

"Sounds good," Kagome said.

He turned his amber eyes back to her. "What does?"

"'Wolf Creek'." She said tersely. "I'll watch that with you."

He smirked a bit. "So you're not as girly as I thought."

She put her hands on her hips. "I like horror movies." She smiled. "Don't get me wrong -- I _would _like to see 'The Holiday,' too."

Inuyasha stared at her for a few moments before saying, "Fine. We'll watch 'Wolf Creek' and then tomorrow I'll take you to see 'The Holiday'."

Kagome's mouth hung open in surprise, astounded at the fact that he was actually taking her to see a _chick flick _the day after going to see a horror movie. Before she could respond, there was a knock at his door and he opened it. Sango was standing there, with a guy by her side. "Sango?"

"Kagome?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Inuyasha invited me." Kagome explained, pointing at the amber-eyed hanyou.

"Miroku invited me." Sango said, pointing to the guy next to her.

"And I invited Miroku," Inuyasha said. "Come in, jeez. Don't just stand out in the hall."

Miroku and Sango complied with their request. Inuyasha closed the door only to have a knock on it a few moments later. He opened it to reveal a girl about the age of Kagome with long, black hair, some of which was in a pony tail on top of her head while the rest hung down. Behind her was a man who looked almost exactly like Inuyasha. He had the same silver hair and amber eyes, only he had a crescent moon on his forehead, and marks on his cheeks, and a much more mature air about him. These two turned out to be Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru and his girlfriend Rin.

Inuyasha made sure that everyone was settled by bringing them hot chocolate and telling them to sit down on the chairs or the couch. He nearly burned the cookies he had stuck in the stove, but Kagome helped him out by hurrying and preparing everything for him.

"Thanks," he grumbled, clearly embarrassed, as she pulled the pan of cookies out of the oven.

"No problem," she said, smiling. "You're the one I should be thanking."

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Because you're taking me to a movie today and then tomorrow. Not to mention the fact that you invited me here today." She suddenly dropped the pan onto the counter and grasped her right hand.

"What is it?" He asked, the concern evident on his face.

"Nothing," she said sheepishly, her face taking on a crimson tint. She stuck her finger in her mouth. When she removed it, she said, "I burned myself."

"Idiot," he said.

Her mouth dropped open in offense.

He took her wrist and guided her over to the sink. He turned the water on and placed her hand beneath the icy water. "I'll handle the cooking, okay?"

"No, it's fine. Honestly. I burn myself all the time." She lied.

'Yeah right…you always buy microwavable food or order pizza…' she told herself.

He raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Do not."

"Do, too," she protested.

"You do not. Stop lying. I can sense it when you lie to me." He turned the water off and turned her hand over so that he was looking down at her palm. "Besides, there would be some scars or marks if you did."

Kagome felt her face flush at the fact that he had caught her bluff. She brought her eyes up to meet his, and felt herself falling. Not physically, but emotionally. They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever gazed into. And they were on the most perfect body, with the most stunning silver hair she had ever seen.

And that body, with that hair and those eyes, was leaning in to kiss her.

They were only mere centimeters apart from one another, their eyes closed, both of them eager and waiting for their lips to touch. Their hearts were pounding roughly in their throats as the ecstasy took control.

The microwave beeped loudly, starling the two, causing them to separate.

"Sorry," she mumbled, her face pink with awkwardness. She turned away from him and took the food she had been preparing before her distraction into the living room to share with the guests.

She felt awkward every time she had to come back into the kitchen. She couldn't stand looking into those eyes again. She felt humiliated every time she did. And she knew that, if she were to look at them once more, she'd fall harder than ever.

---

Kagome pretended to laugh at one of Rin's jokes. Sure, she liked Rin already. She was a nice girl. And she knew that, if her mind hadn't been elsewhere, she'd laugh at the girl's jokes. However, her mind was continually wandering off, and she'd mentally drift away from the group of people gathered in Inuyasha's apartment. Her body would go into auto pilot and she would pretend to be listening, feign interest, and forge a laugh.

'You always fall so easily,' she scolded herself. 'You like how a guy looks, and his personality, and then bam! You're down. You _always _fall so effortlessly around the Holidays because you want to have someone you can cuddle with. You don't want to be alone…'

Bringing her mind back to its rightful place, she heard Miroku talking. She couldn't focus on his words. Instead, she could only send tentative glances at Inuyasha every now and then. He was leaning against the doorway to the kitchen, his strong arms folded across his chest. His amber eyes seemed distant, as if he, too, were thinking of something else.

Rin was sitting on the loveseat with Sesshomaru, listening to whatever it was Miroku was saying.

She caught a glimpse of Sango. She was seated on the couch next to Miroku. She looked back at her and mouthed, "You okay?"

Kagome nodded slightly. "Fine," she mouthed back.

Sango gave her a pointed look, intended to let Kagome know that she did not believe her. "We'll talk later," she mouthed back wordlessly.

Kagome sighed lightly and rolled her eyes.

"All right, are you guys done eating?" Inuyasha asked.

Everyone nodded and mumbled yes.

"I guess it's time to go to the fair now. Everyone ready?" He asked.

"Of course we're ready, Inuyasha," Rin said with a smile. "This is the best part of this Christmas get together."

"Well, thanks." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Nothing wrong with this part, of course," she said, not sounding very assuring.

Kagome could tell the girl was joking.

Inuyasha gathered up the dishes and put them in the sink. As he exited the kitchen, Kagome asked, "You're just going to leave them?"

"No time to clean 'em now. Besides, I'll do it later." He walked past her and out the door. She took one last moment to look at the mess they had left behind before following them. Inuyasha locked his apartment after she came out.

Rin and Sesshomaru climbed into the Dodge Neon that they had driven while Miroku and Sango hopped into a Buick that she assumed to be his. She then got into Inuyasha's Dodge Ram.

That's when she felt the awkwardness return. She was alone with him…_again._ Every time he looked at her, she was fully conscious of his gaze, and she felt her face heat up from blushing.

"You having a good time?" He suddenly asked.

"Of course I am," she said, turning to look at him. His amber eyes were focused on the road.

"Good," he said.

Kagome sighed and relaxed backward into the seat. She closed her eyes until she heard Inuyasha say, "We're here."

* * *

Note- There you have it. Did you like it? I hope so! 


	7. Chapter 7

**White Christmas**

Note- I hope you're enjoying this so far.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, or any songs used in this fiction. And any similarities this story has with any other work is completely coincidence. Thank you.

Summary- Inuyasha has grown accustomed to getting lots of extravagant gifts from his many admirers. However, after going to a Christmas party with his friend Miroku, will he finally find someone who _isn't _an admirer, and end up becoming the devotee himself?

* * *

_Seven_

Kagome climbed out of the truck and trailed along after Inuyasha. He was headed towards Miroku's car, where he and Sango were waiting. After Rin and Sesshomaru showed up, Inuyasha said, "All right. Go wherever the he--" he noticed Rin's piercing, disapproving gaze, and he corrected himself "heck you want, as long as you meet here by Miroku's car at six. Then we'll all go to the movies." He smirked, mostly in Miroku and Sango's direction. "Whatever happens after that is up to you guys."

Sesshomaru and Rin then separated from the group, and went into the park. Sango grabbed Kagome and took off, leaving Inuyasha and Miroku alone.

"What was that look for?" His friend asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "You know what it was for, you lecher."

"Are you trying to say that Sango and I will…do _something _later on tonight after the movies?" Miroku demanded as they headed into the park.

"If not before then, yes." Inuyasha said, smirking.

"Do you _honestly _think I would?" Miroku asked, offended.

Inuyasha simply raised an eyebrow.

Miroku's mouth dropped open. "Inuyasha…" he sighed and shook his head.

"Race ya to the bumper cars!" Inuyasha challenged, taking off. Miroku didn't care if he won or lost -- he usually lost -- and he merely followed after his friend.

---

"So," Sango said dreamily as the Ferris wheel turned slowly.

"So?" Kagome inquired, looking over at her friend curiously.

"Having fun?" Sango wondered.

"Yeah. You?" Kagome asked.

"Yep." Sango responded, looking out about a hundred feet below them.

Kagome relaxed and stared at the scene before her. Everything was so serene, and she began to drift off in here thoughts since Sango was so quiet. It surprised her when Sango asked, "You like him, don't you?"

"Yep," Kagome said, almost dreamily, and almost automatically. Then she realized what she had said and hastily attempted to correct herself, "No! I don't--"

"Oh cut it out, Kagome," her friend interjected. "I can tell."

"Is it that obvious?" Kagome asked, mumbling low under her breath.

"Sure is," Sango said. "But I don't think he notices."

"Why wouldn't he?" Kagome huffed. "You said it was obvious."

"He's got the hotts for you, too." Sango said. "Besides, Miroku told me he can be totally clueless sometimes. One track mind."

"Seems like you and Miroku have been doing a lot of talking lately," Kagome muttered, a sly smirk slowly forming across her face.

"Don't you change the subject on me," Sango scolded, her face a slight tinge of pink. "We're talking about _you_ and _your_ guy troubles -- not mine."

"Who said I was having 'troubles'?" Kagome wanted to know. The Ferris wheel was now circling backwards slowly, and she could feel her stomach churning slightly. She was scared of heights. "I just like some guy I shouldn't like, that's all."

"And that qualifies as a problem," Sango said.

"What makes it 'qualify'?" Kagome demanded as they sank down slowly and rose back up.

"Well, if you think you shouldn't like him, then it's a problem, right?" Sango questioned. "Besides, every girl in town is after that guy. Ask Miroku."

"Ask Miroku _what_? Why should I?" Kagome huffed. "Why don't _you_ tell me?"

"Lots of girls send him little gifts all the time, telling him that they are his secret admirers or something." Sango explained. "So there's a long line of fans you're going to have to get through."

"So he's a player?" Kagome asked, her voice growing soft.

Sango caught this sign and knew what was going on. "No, Kagome, he's not. He likes you, honest. But there are other girls out there who like him, like you do."

"So I'm just another admirer?" Kagome asked. "I'm just another girl on his long list of other fans?"

"No, Kagome, it's not like that," Sango hastened to assure her. She had gone and done it this time. She had ruined her friend's chance at happiness, as well as someone else's. Now she had to set things straight and try to fix it. "He likes you."

"Oh, right." Kagome muttered sarcastically.

The ride ended and Kagome stomped away from Sango. "Kagome? Where are you going?"

"Home." The girl shouted back. "And don't try and stop me."

"Kagome, you know I will!" Sango argued, running up to her.

"Leave me alone. I just want to go home." Kagome said, her gaze firm. Her eyes never left Sango's. "Sorry, but I won't be able to go to the movies today or tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Sango inquired as Kagome brushed past her to walk off the fair grounds. "He invited you to go with him tomorrow?"

"To see 'The Holiday'." Kagome said as she continued walking. "But I'm not going."

"See?" Sango asked, excitement growing. "He _does_ like you!"

"No. I'll talk to you later." Kagome said, her voice flat. She then turned and walked away.

---

Inuyasha had been on the _Scrambler_, the _Red Devil_, The Bumper Cars, and just about every other ride there was to get on. He had played a basketball dunking contest and won a giant stuffed dog. He had played a pop the balloon contest and had won a small teddy bear the color of an emerald with sparkling baby blue eyes. He had found a small store amongst the many rides and games and had bought a silver engraved necklace shaped like a heart that read: _Christmas '06 _on the front while on the back it read: _To Kagome. With love, Inu. _

He smiled as he loaded everything into his truck and waited for everyone else to arrive, as instructed.

He had reclined in his seat, with the radio turned on and up, a hard rock song blasting through the speakers. He received several strange glances from families who entered the park, but he didn't care. He had been born a hanyou, a reject, an oddball. He was meant to stand out. And that's what he was doing; listening to hard rock music instead of the classic Christmas junk, parked outside of the fair instead of _in _it, having fun.

When he saw Sango racing toward him from the entrance to the park, alone, his heart sank. Where was Kagome?

"Inuyasha," Sango said breathlessly as she reached his truck. "Kagome left."

"WHAT?" Inuyasha asked, the disbelief and shock immensely evident in his voice and expression. "How? Why?"

"She walked," Sango said, answering the questions in order. "She found out about all your um…fans."

Inuyasha clenched the steering wheel in a grip that could kill.

'At least he's not holding me like that,' Sango thought, gulping in fear.

"Go tell the others that I can't come. Tell them to go ahead and have fun. I'll see ya around." He said suddenly, closing the door and turning the engine on. He then peeled out of the parking space and turned onto the road. Sango watched him leave momentarily, and then turned and strode off to tell the others.

---

Inuyasha was speeding down the road, fully conscious of the fact that he could get pulled over. Not that this thought scared him much. He just hoped he didn't because he wouldn't be able to get to Kagome. He was worried that she would catch a cold out in the light snowfall, walking, for the six miles home.

He had been concentrating so hard on not getting pulled over, and how bad he wished she hadn't found out about his 'fans,' that he almost missed something that stood out like a neon sign.

Kagome had stopped next to another car -- a flashy BMW -- and was trying to fend off someone that he was sure was her greatest enemy. He knew it was his.

He rolled down his window to listen as he pulled onto the side of the road.

"Koga, leave me alone. All right? I just want to get home." Kagome said, sounding exasperated.

"I said I'll take you home," he argued. "But your pride is getting in the way. You're too stubborn."

"No, I'm not!" Kagome yelled. "Leave me alone. I've got enough problems."

"Like what?" Kagome demanded. "Your little mutt dump you?"

That was enough to set him off and Inuyasha leapt out of his still running truck and raced over to them. "Come on, Kagome. I'll take you home." He called. When she turned and looked at him, she seemed so happy, her face lit with vitality and delight. But then, it suddenly darkened and she appeared sad once more. "Okay," she said grudgingly. She walked up to him.

"So you're going to turn me down for a ride from him?" Koga demanded. "I don't understand you, Kagome! I'm twice the man he'll ever be!"

"Actually," she said, whirling on him, "Men don't stand in the middle of the snow, whining like babies!"

She then turned and walked to the truck, leaving Koga standing, dumbfounded, next to his car.

Inuyasha smirked, proud of Kagome, before turning and following her. "Kagome, wait," he said, taking hold of her arm. She wrenched it away. "Kagome." His voice was stern, but not angry or cruel sounding. "Look at me."

She did, and it nearly broke his heart.

"Am I just some kind of game to you?" She asked, her voice broken. "Do you have fun by beating up my ex and coming to my 'rescue' so then you could become the man of my dreams, even though there are _plenty_ of other girls on your list?"

"It's not like that." He protested weakly. "I swear, Kagome--"

"Oh, stop it," she said, raising a feeble hand. "I don't want to hear it. I want to go home."

He examined her momentarily before deciding to do as she asked. She climbed into the truck and he did the same, and he drove her home in complete and utter silence. She never took notice of the things he had won for her, and he never mentioned them. It wasn't a good time to do so.

After he dropped her off, he drove away, deciding to give her some time.

* * *

Note-- Awww! Poor Kagome and Inuyasha! (I'm so evil XD) Things will be better, I promise. Till then, please review and thanks! 


	8. Chapter 8

**White Christmas**

Note- I hope you're enjoying this so far.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, or any songs used in this fiction. And any similarities this story has with any other work is completely coincidence. Thank you.

Summary- Inuyasha has grown accustomed to getting lots of extravagant gifts from his many admirers. However, after going to a Christmas party with his friend Miroku, will he finally find someone who _isn't _an admirer, and end up becoming the devotee himself?

* * *

_Eight_

Kagome sniffled pitifully as she collapsed into a chair in her living room, right beside of the white Christmas tree, adorned with many decorations. Including the one from Koga. She sighed and rose to her feet, the long legs of her pajamas dragging the floor, and took it off the tree in one, violent motion. She then tossed it into the trash can in the kitchen.

"It's a new year, Koga," she said. "Almost. So now I'm over you. I'm better off alone, especially on Christmas."

She turned her radio on, hoping that some nice, bouncy Christmas music would clear her mind. She welcomed the holiday spirit.

"_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You"_

Kagome groaned. "Stop it already!" She said, changing the station. "Sleigh Ride," was on. She sighed.

"It's all right. You two weren't meant for one another, anyways." She took in a deep breath, released it, and felt much better.

She closed her eyes to relax. That's when another Christmas song came on. One of her favorites.

"_Rockin' around the Christmas tree, at the Christmas party hop,  
Mistletoe hung where you can see, every couple tries to stop  
Rocking around the Christmas tree, let the Christmas spirit ring,  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie and we'll do some caroling.  
You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear,  
Voices singing let's be jolly,  
"Deck the halls with Bales of holly"  
Rockin' around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday  
Everyone dancing merrily in the new, old-fashioned way.  
You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear,  
Voices singing let's be jolly,  
"Deck the halls with Bales of holly"  
Rockin' around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday  
Everyone dancing merrily in the new, old-fashioned way."_

She laughed and began dancing wildly around her tree, singing in time with the music. She hadn't done anything like this since she was an immature teenager. It felt good to do it again.

After running out of breath, she collapsed into her chair once more. She smiled and closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

She then realized that Christmas was in two days. She had to buy gifts! She decided to go shopping the next day. She only had to buy a couple of presents.

That's when her phone rang. She sighed and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Kagome? Are you all right?" She had expected it to be Inuyasha, but it was only Sango.

"Yeah, I'm all right," she said.

"You sure?" Sango asked. "I mean, you stomped off over something stupid and ended up walking for six miles home, right?"

"One; it wasn't stupid. And two; I walked home about two miles -- maybe. Inuyasha picked me up." Kagome corrected her friend.

"You let him take you home? I thought you were upset with him."

"I was -- am." Kagome quickly caught herself. "But it was either him, Koga, or the snow."

"Oh." Sango said softly. "So you ran into Koga?"

"Yep, just cause I have such good luck," Kagome muttered sarcastically. "Like a guy, and he leaves me for a different girl. Find another guy I like, and he turns out to be the target of a female fan club. What am I? The walking plague when it comes to relationships?"

"No, Kagome," Sango said gently. "It's just that you haven't found _that guy_ yet."

Kagome gave a pitiful and weak laugh. "Right. Like I'll _ever_ find him."

"You will." Sango said. "Eventually."

Kagome grew silent and Sango knew that she didn't believe her. "Look," she said to the girl on the other end. "Kagome…I know that you didn't know about Inuyasha's little 'fan club,' but it's not a big deal, okay?"

"Not a big deal?" Kagome asked. "How?"

"Just because he's got all of these girls on his case, does it mean that he likes any or all of them?" Sango inquired. "No. And from what I've heard -- he doesn't like _any _of them."

"Let me guess -- you heard that from Miroku?" Kagome asked, sounding irritated.

"Yes, and Rin." Sango said, smiling at the fact that she could keep Kagome's mouth shut about Miroku temporarily. "They are both _close _friends of Inuyasha. They know for a fact that he doesn't like any of those admirers of his."

Kagome said nothing for a long time and Sango began to worry that her friend had hung up on her. After a while, though, she said, "Look, I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? I have some things to do tomorrow and I have to get up early."

"I still think you should forget this whole thing ever happened and forgive him." Sango said. "But, hey -- that's just me. See ya sometime. Bye."

"Bye." Kagome hung up and sighed.

'She's right, you know,' a voice said in the back of her mind. 'Forgive him, already. You know you want to.'

Kagome rolled her eyes at the voice in her head. She then turned all of her lights off and went to bed.

-----

Inuyasha sighed and tossed the wrapped gift onto his table. He only took a moment to examine it. It was a medium sized box, wrapped in bright wrapping paper. It had come from one of his admirers, but he had no intention of opening it.

He collapsed into a chair at the table and closed his eyes. He despised his admirers. At first, he had enjoyed them, glad that he could receive free gifts and laugh at the foolish girls -- or maybe even guys -- who wasted their time. He never had any intentions whatsoever to date any of them.

Then came Kagome. He liked her from the very start. There was something about her that he was drawn to -- and it wasn't how she resembled his ex Kikyo.

After she entered his life, he had forgotten all about the admirers and fans and had made her the center of his world. He wanted to impress her and make her happy, just to see her smiling face.

Sure, he was a little shy and much too proud to admit it, but he was almost certain that it was painstakingly obvious. Whenever he was around her, he lost his mind. He couldn't focus on anything but her well being.

He sighed and flipped the radio on that sat on the counter.

"_If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Love would never end, it would just begin  
If I had one wish, you would be my boo  
Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you  
If I had one wish, we would run away  
Making love all day, have us a baby  
If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life  
And you'd be my wife, make it right this time"_

He growled, deep in his chest, and flipped the radio off once more. "Jeez," he muttered, dropping his head into his hands. He had to work off some of the tension and frustration and sadness.

He eyed the present once more and thought, 'What the hell? Let's see what it is.'

He snatched it up and tore the paper off of it like a ferocious animal. In it was a box, with a note taped on top of it. He tore it off and read it:

_Inuyasha, _

_It's been a while, hasn't it? I saw you at that party, you know, at Shiori's? Antisocial as ever. You never did like parties much. That's something you and I have in common. I just sat around and prayed that it would be over soon. _

_Either way, I hope you had a good time saving that girl from the agony of dealing with her ex. _

_I'm sorry about everything that has happened between us, and I hope you can forgive me. I miss you so much, and would really enjoy it if you would join me and a few old friends on Christmas for a party. The decision is up to you, though I hope you will choose wisely. _

_I am not sure if this is the right size, or if you will even like it. I wasn't too sure about what to get you. The receipt is in the package. If you don't want it, you can always trade it in and get something else that you want._

_Either way, it'll be from me. With much love,_

_Kikyo. _

Inuyasha dropped the note. Kikyo. His ex that he was still hung up over. She missed him. She wanted him to come to her house for a party. She was practically asking him to come back.

He then ripped open the box to reveal a red shirt -- his favorite color. Sure enough, the receipt was at the bottom of the box, beneath the shirt.

He pulled the shirt out of the box and stared at it for a long while. Kikyo had sent him this. Kikyo had given him a present, while he had gotten her nothing. _Kikyo_ had sent him an invitation to her house.

What should he do?

"Go to Kikyo's house." He said. "Wear the shirt she got you and go to her house."

He dropped the shirt onto the table and said, "Go after Kagome."

"Kikyo."

"Kagome."

"Kikyo."

"Kagome."

He sighed and collapsed into the chair once more. He had to choose between the two things he could do -- the two people he could love and get back.

Kikyo or Kagome?

Growling, he decided to just go to bed and decide in the morning. Tonight, he just wasn't himself.

* * *

Note- there! I hope you enjoyed. What will Inuyasha do? Who will he choose? Kikyo or Kagome? And will Kagome ever talk to him again? Find out! Thanks for reading. 


End file.
